Inazuma Eleven TRUTH OR DARE!
by Miruuji Emii
Summary: Yesh people, submit now! I need truths or dares! Everyhing allowed! YES, EVERYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Emii: Yay! My very first Truth or Dareee!

IE Cast: YOU SUCK!

Emii: Why?

IE Cast: Because you failed in your frist Fan Fiction.. And we dont want to be tortured T_T

Emii: Yes, I admit, I sucked.. But now that you rub it in me, you will be tortured.. max.

IE Cast: NOOOO!

Emii: Yesh. So, submit your thuth and dares, everything allowed: Yaoi, Yuri, torture, heartbreak, love, EVERYTHING.

IE Cast: NOO? WHY US?

Emii: Duh. Your teasing me that I suck, and now i'll prove I do NOT.

IE Cast: You do!

Emii: Do not!

IE Cast: You do!

Emii: Do not!

IE Cast: You do!

Emii: OKAY STOP! So please people, submit and I will make a T&D, and let someone be the guest star!

Rika: (Hope its not NaCl-san, she will torture me the moooost T_T)

Emii: A big chance to be the guest star next chapter is NaCl-san!

Rika: NOOOOOOOOO!

So people, SUBMIT YOUR THUTHS AND DARES! Thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Emii: YEA~! Already 2 batches of dares!

IE Cast: NOOOO!

Emii: Yeeees :D And the first guest star is.. NaCl-san!

Rika: NOOOOOOO!

NaCl: Rika, I do not hate you as much as you think..

Rika: Really? Yay!

NaCl: But I still hate you the most of the IE Cast. *pulls on a rope*

Rika: Wha? *falls in a pit* AAAH!

NaCl: Hehehehe.. *evil smile*

Emii: O... kay.. Lets just go on.

NaCl: Oh my gosh.. Is Hiroto here too?

Emii: Yes..

NaCl: HIROTOOO! I LOVE YOUU~~ *hugs him*

Hiroto: *blush*

Emii: CAN WE START ALREADY YOU LOVEBIRDS?

NaCl and Hiroto: Yes.. *blush*

–

Emii: Okay, the first batch of dares come from **Shizuka Amaterasu!**

**Hello~! Another addition to the Inazuma Eleven Fanfics! Yay!** **Here are my Truths:** **1. Hiroto, who would you pick? Shizuka or Midorikawa?** **2. Endou, do you love Kazemaru?** **3. Aphrodi-sama, why do you look like a frikin girl?** **4. Burn and Gazel! Who supports this?** **5. Who likes cheese?** **Here are my Dares:** **1. I dare the hosts, guest stars and ukes to kiss their crushes!** **2. Everyone, to the hot springs!** **3. Kogure, while you are in the hot springs; match make 6 couples!** **4. I dare EVERYONE to act like they were 6 years olds** **5. Emii, kiss your crush!** **6. All the couples get MARRIED~!** **Yay! Please make me a guest star~! (You will be in the next chappie!)**

Emii: So Hiroto, Shizuka or Midorikawa?

Hiroto: NO ONE! I love NaCl!

Shizuka & Midorikawa: T_T

NaCl: *blush*

Emii: Okay! Next thuth! Endou! Spill it!

Endou: NO! I will not tell you my pri-

NaCl: Spill it or you die. *picks up a huge ass chainsaw*

Endou: Okay yes I do! Please don't kill meeee~~!

Kazemaru: You really do? *blush*

Endou: Yes.. But I was too afraid to tell it because of.. her and her huge-ass chainsaw.. *blush*

NaCl: *smiles*

Kazemaru: Erm.. I love you too Endou-kun.. *blushes redder*

Endou: You really do?

Kazemaru: Yes..

Endou: Oh Kazemaru-kun.. *kisses Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: *kisses back*

Emii: Yay! This is the yaoi I asked for~! Thanks Shizuka! *snaps photo* Okay, next truth! Aphrodi! Why?

Aphrodi: Wow wow wow.. Stop.. My hair does NOT look like a frickin' girl!

Emii: Yes it does.. There are many drawings of fans where you are a girl..

Aphrodi: 0_0.. Nononono, your lying!

Emii: No I don't. I looked it up for you! *gives laptop to Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: *looks at computer screen* ACK! *faints*

Emii: He didn't know.. Well, bad for him! Next truth! Burn x Gazelle, who supports?f

IE Cast except Burn and Gazelle: I DO!

Burn & Gazelle: WHAAAA..?

Emii: Oh just spill it. You love each other.

Burn & Gazelle: No we don't! *blushes and looks away*

Emii: I will take that as a yes. NEXT TRUTH!

Burn & Gazelle: Whaaaaa?

Emii: Who likes CHEESE.. Well I do cause i'm from Holland.

Fudou: CHEEEEEEEESE...

IE Cast:: 0.0...

Emii: O.. kay.. NEXT! NOW THE DARES!

IE Cast: NOOOOOOOO!

Emii: Hell yea. NOW! EVERYONE! KISS YOUR CRUSH!

IE Cast: N-

NaCl: Yes. *picks up chainsaw*

IE Cast: Aiyeeee~~! Okay!

*Endou kisses Kazemaru*

*Aki kisses Ichinose*

*NaCl kisses Hiroto*

*Rika came climbing out of the pit with scratches and bumps*

Rika: DARLING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU NEED TO KISS ME! NOT AKI! COME HERE DAR-

NaCl: *pulls on rope*

Rika: Wha? *another pit opens* AAAAH!

Someoka: RIKA! NOOO!

Emii: You really hate her, don't you?

NaCl: Yesh.. *smile*

Burn: I still don't agree with thi-

NaCl: Oh yes you do. *holds chainsaw*

Burn: O... okay.. *kisses Gazelle and blushes*

Gazelle: ?... *kisses back*

Emii: Oh. My. God. *snaps photo* MY FAV COUPLE!

Burn: *breaks kiss* I.. I'm sorry Gazelle..

Gazelle: … No.. I love you too Burn... *blush*

Burn: Really? I-I-I.. I was too afraid to tell it so I teased you.. I-I.. I just wanted your attention.. I-... I'm so ashamed of myself.. But.. I think about you every day.. I love you..

Gazelle: Oh Burn-kun.. I love you too!

IE Cast: AWWW! CUTE!

Burn: S-Shut up.. *blush*

Gazelle: There's nothing to be ashamed of.. *kisses Burn*

Burn: *kisses back*

Emii: *snaps photo* Yaey! Okay.. NEXT DARE! TO THE SPRINGSS!

IE Cast: That's easy..

At the Hot Springs

Emii: Okay Kogure! Match 6 couples!

Kogure: Okay :D

-Aki x Ichinose-

-Endou x Kazemaru-

-Burn x Gazelle-

-Max x Handa-

-Hiroto x NaCl-

-Rika x Someoka-

Emii: Wait.. Rika? How did you get here?

Rika: You ask a lot of questions.. But why me and Someoka? WHY NOT ME AND DARLING?

Emii: Cuz, Ichinose loves Aki and I hate you... NaCl! Help me out here please!

NaCl: Okay.. Hehehe.. *pulls on rope*

Rika: Not another pit.. *Rika gets launched into the air* AAAAAH!

Emii: A launch.. NaCl, you get better every second *smile*

NaCl: *smile*

Emii: Okay! NEXT DARE! Everyone acts like their 6 year old!

IE Cast: N-..

NaCl: Yes. *holds minigun*

IE Cast: Aiyeee~~! Okay!

Endou: WHO STOWE MY FOOTBAW?

Gouenji: I stowe youw footbaww

Endou: NOO! Feew the wath of my penguin pwushie!

Emii: Oh god. New word to dictionary: Inazuma Eleven Fight = Penguin Plushie *sweatdrop*

Gouenji: *picks a blue penguin plushie* FIGHT!

Ichinose: I WOVE YOU AKI! *hugs Aki*

Aki: *hugs back*

Emii: Okay, okay.. Stop.

Endou: FINALLY!

Emii: Okay, NEXT DARE! Emii, kiss your c-.. Wait... NONONONO!

IE Cast: YES! DO IT! FINALLY YOU GET TORTURED!

Emii: N-..

NaCl: Yes. *holds minigun*

Emii: Okayokay! I-I-Im so ashamed..

IE Cast: Just kiss!

Emii: *kisses Natsumi*

Natsumi: *surprised* …. *kisses back*

Emii: *blushes red like a tomato* I-Im sorry..

Natsumi: No.. I love you too..

Emii: Really?

Natsumi: Yes.. *kisses again*

Emii: *kisses back*

Natsumi: *breaks kiss and blushes* Y-You have a show to make..

Emii: Yes.. I love you..

Natsumi: Love you too *smile*

Emii: Okay, next dare. All the couples get.. MARRIED? I JUST GOT A GIRLFRIEND!

Natsumi: EH? Nooo!

NaCl: Yes. *holds minigun*

Natsumi: Okay.. Please don't kill meee..

Aki marries Ichinose

Endou marries Kazemaru

Gazelle marries Burn

Emii marries Natsumi

Hiroto marries NaCl

Max marries Handa

Emii: DONE! Now the next batch!

IE Cast: NOOOO~~!

Emii: Hell yes. They come from** Rainbooww!**

**Yayy td! okay okay I got some**

**1- burn, kiss me :D i wanna confess sumthing ...I-I love you *blush* \\\\**

**2- Tsunami give me your surf board**

**3- kazemaru cut ur hair**

**4- fudou dress up as a monkey**

**5- hiroto make out with midorikawa! So kawaiii**

**these r my dares :)**

Emii: Okay, RAINBOOWW! COME HERE!

Rainbooww: Hi!

Emii: OKAY! Burn! Kiss her!.. Him.. Whatever gender he/she is..

Burn: N-Noo! I love Gazelle and ONLY Gazelle!

Gazelle: Burn, it's just a dare. I know you love me and I love you.

Burn: O-Okaaaay.. Thanks Gazelle.. *kisses Rainbooww*

Rainbooww: *blush*

Emii: Okay! DONE! *pulls rope*

Rainbooww: NOO DO I GET SHOT OFF TOO?

Door opens

Emii: No, the door only opens. Its to make the effect that everyone thinks that you would be shot off. Well fans. You thaught I would shot him/her off eh? Yes you diiiid!

Emii: NEXT DARE! Tsunami! GIVE HIM/HER YOUR SURFBOARD!

Tsunami: Nononon-..

NaCl: Yes you do. *holds chaingun*

Emii: Best. Guest star. Ever.

Tsunami: O.. Okay.. *gives surfboard to Rainbooww*

Rainbooww: Yay! *breaks surfboard*

Tsunami: NOOOOOOOOOOO! M-MY BOARD! *cries*

Emii: *laughs* Next dare! KAZEMARU! CUT YOUR HAIR!

Kazemaru: No.. Please.. Not my hair.. *cries*

Emii: NaCl!

NaCl: Can't you do something by yourself? I want to be with Hiroto too.. *kisses Hiroto*

Hiroro:*kisses back*

Emii: Fiiiiine *holds chainsaw*

Kazemaru: Okay.. Bye hair.. *cuts hair*

IE Cast except Endou: WHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE A HOBO!

Kazemaru: S-Shut uuuuuup... *cries*

Endou: It doesn't care.. I still love you.. *kisses Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: Thank you.. *kisses back*

Emii: DONE! NEXT! Aki! Give Fudou a monkey costume!

Aki: Hai! *gives Fudou a monkey costume*

IE Cast: Whahahahaaha! *falls down of laughing*

Emii: Now wear it for ANOTHER chapter!

Fudou: Why?

Emii: Erm.. The dare says it..

Fudou: IT DOES NOT!

Emii: I dont cant. Im the host so my rules.

Fudou: I hate you.. T_T

Emii: NEXT! Hiroto! Make out with Midorika-..

NaCl: NO! *holds chaingun*

Hiroto: It's fine. I love you, you love me. It's just a dare.

NaCl: O-Okay.. I love you.. *kisses Hiroto*

Hiroto: *kisses back* Now.. Lets do this already.. *kisses Midorikawa*

Midorikawa: *blushes*

Hiroto: DONE!

Emii: Okay! Thats all for now! I got already 2 dares for the next chapter and Shizuka-san will be the next guest star! So cast.. Do I suck?

IE Cast: No... (if we say yes we will be tortured again..) BYE!

Emii: Bye people! Submit your T&D's!


	3. Chapter 3

Emii: Okaaay! Part two!

IE Cast: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Emii: Hell yes.

Natsumi: Erm.. Emii?

Emii: Yes?

Natsumi: If im going to get hurt in a dare, can I skip that dare then, pretty please? *cute face*

Emii: S-Sure... *blush*

IE Cast except Natsumi: HEY! SHE GETS SPECIAL TREATMENT!

Emii: So?

IE Cast except Natsumi: IT'S NOT FAIR THAT SHE GETS SPE-...

Emii: *glares* Soooo?

IE Cast except Natsumi: Please don't hurt us..

Emii: Good cast.

IE Cast except Natsumi: T_T

Emii: Where the hell is that guest star actua-..

*Door opens*

Shizuka: Here! Hello everyone!

IE Cast: Hello!

Shizuka: Thanks for making me the guest star!

Emii: No prob! Soo.. The first dares come from.. **Luna!**

**please put my dare on your show**

**I dare** **: **

**kazemaru, gazelle, and midorikawa to dress in sexy girl outfit and poledance** **for endou, burn, and hiroto**

**:fubuki to wear a short light pink dress and go on a date with goenji**

**:hiroto and midorikawa french kiss for 2 hours**

**:burn and gazelle to share a popsicle**

**: endou take off kazemaru pants using your mouth**

**: burn, gazelle, hiroto, midorikawa, endou, and kazemaru to adopt mini version** **of them for 4 chapter**

Emii: Soooo... *looks at Kazemaru, Gazelle, Midorikawa*

Kazemaru, Gazelle, Midorikawa: N-...

Shizuka: Yes. *holds chaingun*

Emii: She is JUST as awesome as NaCl..

Hiroto: HEY!

Emii: Sorry, no offense Hiroto.. (what a crybaby..) Aki! Give me the outfits please!

Aki: Hai! *gives outfits to Kazemaru, Gazelle and Midorikawa*

Kazemaru, Gazelle and Midorikawa goes into dressing room

Kazemaru, Gazelle and Midorikawa: I feel uncomfortable in this suit..

Endou and Burn: 0_0.. (hot..)

Hiroto: Nononono, I love NaCl, and im not gonna watch them poleda-..

Shizuka: Oh yes you do. *holds chaingun*

NaCl: *rushes into studio* STOP FORCING MY HIROTO! *holds minigun*

Shizuka: Hey! Watch out or i'll shoot!

NaCl: Beats me. FIGHT!

Shizuka: *shoots*

NaCl: *shoots*

IE Cast: AAAAAHHHHhh_hh_.. Wait a minute.. TOY GUNS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

NaCl and Shizuka: Sorry.. But we got you!

IE Cast: We.. were scared of toy guns..

Hiroto: NaCl.. Thank you.. *french kisses NaCl*

NaCl: *shocked* *blush* …. *kisses back*

IE Cast except NaCl and Hiroto: 0.0

Hiroto: *breaks kiss* I-.. I love you..

NaCl: I love you too..

Emii: *shakes head* O.. kay.. Back to the dare..

Kazemaru lap dances for Endou

Endou: Kaze-kun.. Your hot.. *blush*

Kazemaru: *blushes*

Gazelle lap dances for Burn

Burn: *looks away and blushes* You're beautiful..

Gazelle: *smiles and blushes*

Midorikawa lap dances for Hiroto

Hiroto: Ewwww...

NaCl: STOP! *slaps Midorikawa*

Midorikawa: Oww.. *cries* I-I have feelings too.. But no one loves mee.. *cries* (Fans, help me please.. Give me someone to love and loves me back.. I'm lonely..)

Emii: … Thats harsh NaCl-san.. Even for you..

NaCl: I knowww *evil laugh*

Emii: Sorry for making you so evil NaCl-san..

NaCl: But im toooootaly NOT like that!

Emii: I knoooow.. Sorry..

NaCl: Fiiiiine. Emii: But you love Hiroto-kun don't you?

NaCl: Yes i do.. I love my Hiroto-kun..

Emii: Awwwwww...

Emii: Next dare! FUBUKI-KUN! Here's a short light pink dress! Change!

Fubuki: No! Not in a pink dre-..

Emii: *glares* CHANGE.

Fubuki: Y-Yes Emii-kun.. T_T

Fubuki comes out wearing a pink dress

Gouenji: Y-You look so hot.. *blush*

Fubuki: T-Thanks.. and now the date.. *blush* Do not dare to follow us!

IE Cast: Noooooo..

Fubuki and Gouenji goes to the restaurant

Shizuka: Where are the cameras?

Emii: Follow me!

IE Cast: Wha? Camera's?

Shizuka: YESH!

In the camera room

Gouenji: *holds hands with Fubuki* Y-You look hot Fubuki-kun..

Fubuki: *blush*

Gouenji: I-I love you.. *french kisses Fubuki*

Fubuki: *kisses back*

IE Cast: 0_0..

30 minutes later

Gouenji and Fubuki: *still kissing*

Emii: …... This takes too long.. NEXT DARE! Hiroto! French kiss Midorikawa..

NaCl: NO! DONT DO IT HIRO-..

Hiroto: It's just a dare.. You know I love you..

NaCl: And I love you.. *kisses Hiroto*

Hiroto: *kisses back* So.. Lets do this already!

Emii: ...FOR 2 HOURS!

Hiroto: …. WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? NONONONONO!

Emii: Yes. *pushes Hiroto to Midorikawa*

Hiroto: *accidentaly kisses Midorikawa and start french kissing* (*sigh* let's just do this..)

Midorikawa: *blushes*

2 hours later

Emii: Okay! You can stop!

Hiroto: *breaks kiss and goes to bathroom* AAAAH! WATER! WATER!

Midorikawa: He really hates meeeee.. *cries*

Emii: (I feel bad for that guy... I think because of my past..)

Emii: Next dare.. Burn and Gazelle, share a popsi-...

Burn: STRAWBERRY FLAVOUR!

Gazelle: Hehehehe... He likes strawberry very much.. I love him...

Emii: Awwww.. Now share it!

Burn and Gazelle share a strawberry popsickle

Gazelle: *starts french kissing*

Burn: *kisses back*

Shizuka: Cute.

Emii: AWWWWWW! CUTE! *snaps photo* Next dare! Ooooohh Endouuuuu-kuuun..

Endou: NO! (Yes!)

Emii: YES! Or do I need to slap you?

Endou: Fine.. *takes off Kazemaru's pants with his mouth*

Kazemaru: *blush*

Gouenji & Fubuki: We're back! Did we miss somethi-... *looks at Endou taking off Kazemaru's pants with his mouth* ….

Gouenji: O.. kay.. I think we came on the wrong moment..

Fubuki: Let's go out again!

Gouenji: Okay! *goes out with Fubuki again*

Endou: Done!

Kazemaru: *takes up pants again*

Emii: Next dare! Burn, Gazelle, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Endou, and Kazemaru, adopt a mini version of yourself! FOR 4 CHAPTERS!

Burn, Gazelle, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Endou, and Kazemaru: WHY 4?

Emii: Cuz the dare says it..

Burn, Gazelle, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Endou, and Kazemaru: Okaaaay *adopts mini-version of themselves*

Mini-Hiroto: I LOVE NaCl!

Mini-Gazelle and Mini-Burn: I love yoooooooooou!

Mini-Midorikawa: *cries* IM LONELY WAAAAAAAHHHH!

Mini-Endou and Mini-Kazemaru: I love youuuu~~!

IE Cast: AAAAH MY HEAD!

Emii: OKAYOKAY GET THEM AWAY!

Burn, Gazelle, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Endou, and Kazemaru: *throws mini-selfs away*

Emii: Finally.. Okay, NEXT BATCH!

IE Cast: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Emii: Hell yes. These dares come from.. **KisaraV!**

**Ok! Imma submit some!**

**Truths:**

**1- Ok Burn, admit it, you have pics of gazel in your room**

**2-Saginuma-san: torture hitomiko, or listen to nyan cat for a day?**

**DARES!**

**1-I dare hitomiko-san to dress in "suggestive" attire and lap dance** **saginuma-san**

**2- I dare zel and metron to play the pocky game**

**3-I dare Mai to confess her feelings to touko(YURI!)**

**4- I dare ichinose to trick rika into a pit of fire( BBQ TIME!)**

**5- I dare endou to rape kazemaru :3**

**6- I dare rococo to smoke a blunt XD**

**7- I dare tsunami to shred his surfboard and never surf again**

**8-I dare nepper to kiss gazel in front of burn( ANGER/VIOLENCE!)**

**ok! That's it! U did say we could do anything... XD can I be a guest star? (maybe next chapter.)** **Ciao bye! -KV Nessa**

Emii: Okay! BURN! Do you or do you not have pics of Gazelle in your room?

Burn: I do.. I love him..

Emii: Hm. That was easy. NEXT! Saginuma, torture Hitomiko, or listen to Nyan Cat for a day?

Saginuma: Which way of 'torture'?

Emii: BAD torture.

Saginuma: Nyan Cat.

Emii: Okay. AKI-SAAAAN!

Aki: Yes Emii-kun?

Emii: Throw Saginuma in a locked room with nyan cat on.

Aki: HAI! *throws Saginuma in a locked room with nyan cat on*

Saginuma: HEY! IT WAS A THUTH! NOT A DARE!

Emii: I knooooow.. But I like torturing..

IE Cast except Saginuma: Hehehehehehehe..

Saginuma: GET ME OUTTA HERE! AAAAH!

Emii: No. Now the dares! Hitomiko-san! LAP DANCE SAGINUMA-KUN!

Hitomiko: N-..

Emii: *glares* Yes.

Hitomiko: .. Okay.. But Saginuma is in that room with Nyan Cat on..

Saginuma: LET-ME-OUT-OF-HERE!

Nyan Cat: Nya nya nya nya nya nya nyanya nya nya nya nya (and so on, and so on..)

Saginuma: MY HEAAAAD..

Emii: Your lucky Saginuma-kun.. *lets Saginuma out of the room*

Saginuma: Thanksthanksthanks...

Hitomiko changes clothes and lap dances Saginuma

Saginuma: *blush* Your hot..

Hitomiko: Thanks..

Emii: NEXT DARE! ZEL! METRON! Here's a pocky! Have fun!

Zel & Metron: *plays pocky game and kiss each other*

Emii: I expected that.. CUTE! *snaps photo*

Zel: *blush*

Emii: Lets just leave them. Next dare! Mai! Confess to Touko!

Mai: No.. *blush*

Emii: Yesh?

Mai: No...

Emii: Yeeees

Mai: No.. *looks away*

Emii: Yes.

Mai: NOOO!

Emii: Yesss

Mai: No

Emii: Yess

Mai: No

Emii: Yessss

Mai: … Fine... Touko.. I.. I love you..

Touko: *****blush*** **I-I love you too.. Mai.. *kisses Mai*

Mai: *kisses back*

Emii: Cute yuri! *snaps photo* Next dare! Ichinose! You need to trick Rika into a pit of FIRE! *evil smile*

Ichinose: Erm.. But she's in a pit..

Emii: Oh yea.. *****pushes a button and pit fills with water*

Rika: *swims up* DAAARLIIIING! HUG ME! IM HURT! *runs to Ichinose*

Emii: Shizuka, here's the rope.

Shizuka: Thanks. *pulls on rope*

Pit with fire opens

Rika: AAAAH! SOO HOT! HOTHOTHOT!

Shizuka: *ROFLing*

Emii: *ROFLing too* HAHAHAAHAHA... Ehhhh.. Okay. Hehe.. Next dare! ENDOU! Rape Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: But I love him!

Endou: And I love him!

Emii: Well then it's called doing "it" *pushes Endou & Kazemaru in a room* Have fun! Next dare! Rococo! Smoke yourself high!

Rococo: I don't smoke!

Emii: *pushes a smoke in Rococo's mouth* Now you do!

5 smokes later

Rococo: E..eh I-I-I-Didnt do anything.. You cant prove it..

Emii: He's high. NEXT DARE! Tsunami! Shred your surfboard and never surf again!

Tsunami: But Rainbooww already shred it..

Emii: Oh yea... I forgot.. Next dare!

Tsunami: Waaah... my surfboard.. *cries*

Emii: Neppeeeer-kuuuun..

Nepper: Yes Emii-kun?

Emii: Kiss Gazelle in front of Burn..

Nepper: *blush* N-No.. I dont love him and Burn will beat me up..

Emii: Nepper, everyone knows you like Gazelle.

Nepper: But Burn will beat me up..

Emii: Just kiss, you softie.

Nepper: O-Okay.. *kisses Gazelle*

Burn: (red veins) NEPPEEEEEEEERRR! *punches Nepper*

Nepper: Ow! I-Im sorry.. It was a dare.. *cries*

Burn: YOU STILL KISSED MY GAZELLE! *punches again*

Nepper: Owwwwww.. *cry*

Emii: Well that was all for chapter 3! Thanks Shizuka for being te guest star!

Shizuka: No problem! Bye! I

E Cast: BYE!

Shizuka: *leaves* Emii: BYE FAAAAAANS!


	4. Chapter 4

Emii: Yesh people, **Chapter 4! **And the first batch comes from.. **Shizuka Amaterasu!**

IE Cast: Her again?

Emii: Yes. Do you have problems with that?

IE Cast: Y-..

Kisara: No you don't.

IE Cast: Don't think you can trick us with your toy gun..

Kisara: I can't scare you with a toy gun.. But this will.. *clenches fists*

IE Cast: Aiyeeeee~~!

Emii: Okay, the truth and dares are..

**Axelle: Yay! Thanks for making me a guest star! I wanted Shizuka and Hiroto together... T_T**

**Shizuka: Thanks NaCl! I have a debt to you!**

**Axelle: There's always AphroShizu...**

**Shizuka: Ah Crap.**

**I have another batch for you~!**

**Truths:**

**- Fudou, please explain this in 30 words: Why do you have a Mohawk?**

**- Edgar, are you related to Kazemaru in any way?**

**- Midorikawa, are you an uke or seme? ~**

**- WHo love Endou and Kazemaru together~?**

**- Everyone: Who is your crush?**

**Dares**

**- I dare Kidou to dare Yuuka and Goenji to date Haruna, then take pictures of it and show it to the brothers!**

**- I dare Natsumi and Emii to kiss! **

Emii: FUDOU! 30 words, why a Mohawk?

Fudou: Damnit! EVERYONE asks why I have a Mohawk..

Emii: Then just change your hairstyle!

Fudou: I did!

Emii: When?

Fudou: In GO!

Emii: Oh yea.. So you hate your Mohawk?

Fudou: No! I love it! But it's irritating that everyone asks!

Emii: Okay, but WHY a Mohawk?

Fudou: Because I look good with it..

Emii: Ahem. Your fangirls do. But wee..

Fudou: Okay, who hates my Mohawk?

10% of IE Cast raises their hands

Fudou: And who does not?

90% of IE Cast raises their hands

Fudou: You see?

Emii: Okay, you made your point. NEXT THUTH! Edgar, Do you have a relation with Kazemaru?

Edgar: N-No..

Kazemaru: He does not..

Emii: OK, fine *COUGHbrotherCOUGH* Ahem.. Sorry.. Next truth! Midorikawa, uke or seme?

Midorikawa: Uke.

Emii: Suuuuuuuuure. Next truth! Who loves Endou and Kazemaru together?

IE Cast: Me!

Emii: Everyone.. No one has a crush on Endou OR Kazemaru?

IE Cast: Nope.

Emii: Meh. Fine. Next truth! Everyone! Who is your crush?

Endou: Kazemaru

Aki: Ichinose..

Natsumi: Emii

Handa: Max

Gouenji: Fubuki..

Burn: Gazelle...

Someoka: Rika... *blush*

Rika: Wut?

Someoka: N-Nothing..

NaCl: Hirotoooooooo~~

Emii: Natsumi

Max: Handa

Kazemaru: Endou..

Rika: Darling!

Ichinose: Aki..

Rika: WHAAAAAAA?

Gazelle: Burn..

Fubuki: Gouenjii

Emii: NOW THE DARES! Kidou-kun, dare Gouenji-kun to date Haruna!

Kidou: N-..

Kisara: Yes. *clenches fist*

Kidou: Waaahhh.. Okay.. Err.. Gouenji-kun.. Date Haruna!

Gouenji: But I love Fubuki-kun!

Kidou: Are you REJECTING my SISTER?

Gouenji: AAAH! Nononono..

Kidou: Good.

Gouenji: Fubuki-kun, this is just a dare.. I love you..

Fubuki: I love you too.. *kisses Gouenji*

Gouenji: *kisses back*

Gouenji: Okay.. Lets do this.. Haruna, will you date me?

Haruna: Yes!

Gouenji goes on a date with Haruna

Kisara: Where are the camera's?

Emii: Follow me!

In the camera room

Haruna: Gouenji... I... I know you love Fubuki but.. I.. I love you.. *kisses Gouenji and blushes*

Gouenji: *breaks kiss* I-I'm sorry.. B-But I love Fubuki... I'm so sorry..

Haruna: I know.. L-Let's just go back to the studio.. *tears fall*

Gouenji: Haruna.. I know somebody who loves you..

Haruna: H-Huh?

Gouenji: Fudou loves you.. Very much.. But he's too afraid to tell you so i'm gonna tell it..

Fudou: *blush*

Emii: IS\s this true, Fudou-kun?

Fudou: Y-Yes..

NaCl: OH MY GOD! MY FAV COUPLE! FudouxHaruna!

Haruna: F-Fudou loves me..?

Gouenji: Yes..

Haruna: Oh Fudou.. I..

Camera screen disconnects

IE Cast: What happened?

Emii: Aargh! I got no signal!

IE Cast: Whaaa? Haruna Was gonna say that she loves Fudou or does not!

Emii: HEY! It's not my fault! Well.. Next dare!vErr. Let's see.. Oh.. I dare Natsumi and Emii to kiss.. Okay.. *kisses Natsumi*

Natsumi: *kisses back* (This is my chance.. To show I really love him..) *starts french kissing*

Emii: *shocked* …... *kisses back*

IE Cast: 0.0.. How long is this going to take?

2,5 hours later

Emii & Natsumi: *still kissing*

IE Cast: *yawn..* Err.. Emii? Y-You have a show to run..

Emii: *breaks kiss* Ah.. Yea sorry.. Next batch... These come from.. **Kinoto-Tsubasa...**

**Hi ! I love your TOD~ !**

**Here are my truths and dares :**

**Truths : _Is Egdar Kazemaru's father ? (or is he related somehow to Kazemaru ?)**

**_ Yuuka-chan, if you have a crush on someone from Raimon team, who would it be ? (Goenji isn't among of the choices)**

**_ Kidou, have you got a pinguin-farming ? (that could explain a lot of things- )**

**Dares : _Goenji, I dare you to tell Fubuki that you have a grandson ! (I just love GoenjixFubuki !)**

**_ Fubuki, you go surfing while Tsunami goes snowboarding !**

**_ Endou, choose between soccer and Kazemaru ! (you cannot choose both !)**

**_ I dare Kidou and Tobitaka to fly in the sky ! (sorry you guys but I'm obsessed with it since I wrote a fic about that ^^)**

**_ Aphrodi, become the cupid of love and match three couples ! (you can use a bow and arrows !)**

**Bye ! ^^ **

Emii: Soooo.. Edgar, are you somehow related to Kazemaru?

Kazemaru & Edgar: WE ARE NOT FAMILY! *looks away*

Emii: Suuuuuure *COUGHbrothersCOUGH* Sorry. Next truth! Yuukaaa, do you have a crush to someone of the team?

Yuuka: No I don't! *blushes and looks away*

Emii: Really?

Yuuka: Yes!

Emii: Are you sure?

Yuuka: Yes..

Emii: Completely sure?

Yuuka: …. Yes.. *blush*

Emii: Do you pinkie swear?

Yuuka: Okay fine.. I like Ichinose a little bit.. *looks away*

Emii: Ichinose.. You player.. First Aki, then Rika, now Yuuka..

Ichinose: Hey! It's not my fault!

Emii: Ah fine.. Next truth! Kidou! Do you have a penguin far-..

Kidou: You cant prove it!

Emii: I'll take that as a 'yes'.. Next!

Kidou: But!

Emii: NEXT! Now the dares! GOUENJI! We dare you to tell to Fubuki that you have a grandson!

Gouenji: EH?

Emii: Just do it.

Gouenji: N-..

Emii: Just. Do it. *glare*

Gouenji: O.. kay.. Fubuki-kun, I have a grandson

Fubuki: I don't care, as long I can be with you..

Gouenji: I love you..

Fubuki: I love you too.. *kisses Gouenji*

Emii: Next dare! Fubuki goes surfboarding while Tsunami goes snowboarding!

Tsunami & Fubuki: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Emii: Hell yes.

At the mountains

Emii: Tsunami, your turn first!

Tsunami: No, I do NOT accept th-

Emii: *Pushes Tsunami off the cliff*

Tsunami: IIII HAAAATE YOUUUUU EMIIII-KUUUUN!

Emii: *evil grin*

Tsunami hits a tree

IE Cast: Owwww.. That hurts..

Emii: *evil grin* And now you Fubuki-kun..

Fubuki: Noooo.. T_T

At the beach

Emii: Aaaaand off you go! *pushes Fubuki in the water*

Fubuki: EMII-KUN YOU BAKA!

Emii:*evil laugh*

Fubuki falls of the surfboard and drowns

Gouenji: FUBUKIIIII! NOO! *jumps in water*

Fubuki: H-Help..

Gouenji: Fubukiii! *drags Fubuki out of the water*

Fubuki: Gouenji.. You.. Saved my life..

Gouenji: I could not see you drown.. I love you.

Fubuki: I love you too.. *kisses Gouenji*

Emii: Yup. You could expect that.. Next dare! Endou! Kazemaru or football?

Endou: Errr... I erm.. I..

Kazemaru: Endou-kun..

Endou: I.. I'll go for Kaze-kun..

Kazemaru: I love youuuu..

Endou: I love you too much..

Kazemaru: Thank you.. *kisses Endou*

Endou: *kisses back*

Emii: Next dare! Kidou and Tobitaka! Your going to fly..

Kidou and Tobitaka: Err... Okay? *goes flying*

Emii: … Done? That was too easy.. Well, next dare! Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: Yes?

Emii: Your Cupid.. Match 3 couples! Here's a bow and arrows!

Aphrodi: But!

Emii: NO BUTS! Just shoot!

Aphrodi: Okay.. *shoots Endou and Kazemaru*

Endou & Kazemaru: OWWW! *trips anime style* APHRODI! YOU Ba_ka... _I love you..

Aphrodi: *shoots Aki-Ichinose and Emii-Natsumi too and they the same*

Emii: Weell that was aall... I love you fans.. _Byyeee.._


End file.
